Different in the Morning Light
by nerdalert123
Summary: Harry finds himself at the Burrow on a wintry morning unable to go back to sleep. He decides to wake up his friend, Ron. Christmas themed with Slash.


Harry clumsily guided his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, habitually fumbling for his glasses at the bedside table. Contentment washed over the boy as he settled his wire rimmed glass on his nose and was greeted by the cozy surroundings of the Burrow. He turned and looked out through the frosted windowpane to the snow dusted English countryside, his socked toes wriggling idly. From upstairs there was a heavy clunking noise that shook a layer of dust from the ceiling; Harry brushed the debris from his hair as the ghoul gave a grievous moan. The young man's hand rubbed over his mouth as he stirred to the gray, hovering moments between nighttime and early morning, unable to fall asleep.

"Ron," Harry called out quietly, watching his friend's chest steadily rise and fall; completely captivated by slumber. The red headed boy rolled over in his sleep, his head slowly lolling to the side and nestling into his burgundy pillow; his full lips parted and glistening in the faint light. Hardly realizing it, Harry's eyes crawled over his friend's form, from the pale, muscular stomach that peeked out from where the covers had slid down his torso during sleep, to the wide hand that rested at his heaving chest, listless in unconsciousness. Harry stood and walked to Ron's bedside as his free hand slithered to Ron's chest and grazed the sleeping boy's arm, his fingers skimming the naked skin there like a stone skipping through water. He bit his lip without thinking, his hand hanging against his thigh and then, gradually creeping to his own growing hardness. Suddenly, Ron stirred and Harry's hand jerked away in reflex.

"Bloody hell," Ron blurted out, pushing himself up onto his elbows, "What do you think you're doing, Harry?" The dark haired boy immediately pressed his lips to Ron's, silencing him,

"Wake up," He muttered huskily, spilling his hot breath against his friend's freckled cheek. The dark haired young man fit his hand to Ron's stubble covered cheek, relishing in the gritty, early hour texture that he so dearly loved. Harry kissed Ron's lips hungrily, his hand slipping under the redhead's shirt and finding his pert nipple out of habit, smiling through his kiss as Ron's hand chased his touch away.

"Good morning to you too," Ron's muttered, his eyes grudgingly sliding shut as he reached up and wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, pulling the boy on top of him as he relaxed back into the pillows. Ron's wire bed creaked obstinately beneath the two as the dark-haired boy let his hips begin a lazy roll forward, his plump arse clenching in time beneath his black boxer shorts. The red-haired young man grimaced as he withheld a moan; Harry knew exactly the spots to tease, the rhythms that drove him crazy and Ron _resented_ it. He shoved Harry off with a grunt and straddled the boy, pressing Harry down into the lush sheets beneath him. Ron kissed him openmouthed and unreserved, his hot breath gushing noisily over Harry's blunt jaw line between moments of contact. Hunched forward over his prey, Ron's eyes fluttered shut as Harry's tongue trailed up his neck, his jaw tensing as he shoved him away, already busy with removing the lean boy's shirt. He helped Harry struggle free and tossed the futile cloth aside heedlessly, letting a small moan escape as the boy's hand skirted over his straining need. Silence spread through the room as Ron stared down at Harry's flushed face, his own orange hair ruffled and tumbling across his brow; the only sound still in existence was the two boys' rasping inhales. Ron leisurely licked the taste of the boy from his lips, watching Harry's thin chest rise and fall, his eyes stumbling down to the dark line of hair that dropped from his belly button down beneath his boxer shorts.

Harry laughed as he caught Ron's gaze, the sound gravelly and hushed, his fingers creeping simultaneously beneath the lip of Ron's flannel pants, his mouth eclipsing the redhead's. The two boy's naked torsos pressed together, Harry's thigh rubbing against his friend's arousal, Ron's breath choked in his throat; choked by a low, rumbling groan that forced its way from his mouth. Warm and writhing against him, Ron's fingers locked onto a fistful of the boy's jet black locks as he wrapped his arm tighter around Harry's slender body, his hand slinking lower to his round arse. The redhead separated his mouth from Harry's, his forehead wrinkling in effort as he tried not to cry out, the dark haired boy's lips painting slippery pathways down the plane of his stomach as his hands worked skillfully below. With a firm shove Harry urged Ron to lie back and the boy obliged, sinking back into the balmy sheets that now coveted the earthy smell of their bodies.

The dark haired boy jerked Ron's pants down over his hips in a swift move, his hand fitting around Ron's erection and tightening as he kissed the soft flesh of boy's already bucking thighs. Harry's tongue lazily skimmed up the ginger's shaft before he took Ron between his lips, his head languidly accompanying the strokes of his hand. With a teasing sluggishness, Harry licked up the underside of Ron's hard cock, his tongue lingering a moment at the base of the head before he swallowed as much of Ron's length into his mouth as he could manage. Ron's wide palm found the back of Harry's head and egged him on, eyelids shut and mouth hanging open slackly, his hips thrusting further into his friend's hot mouth. The smaller boy abruptly pulled away from the task at hand, Ron's eyes flicking open instantly and his brows drawing together in irritated confusion.

"Need, you-" Was all Harry could utter, his breath coming in storms as he knelt next to Ron and began edging out of his tight black boxer shorts with an undisguised eagerness. The ginger boy sat up, his abdominal muscles contracting with the languid movement, his strong arms encircling his now naked companion's waist and pulling him into a forceful embrace, his hands cupping the spectacled boy's cheek as they kissed. Harry's hand fell to his throbbing erection after a moment, an unabashed moan erupting from his mouth, Ron's lips buried now in the crook of his neck. Eyes pressed shut; Harry blindly nudged Ron backwards, his hands following the curving arc of Ron's arse and briefly exploring inside. Ron's eyes shot open and he separated himself from Harry, his hands gripping his shoulders as he shoved him away indignantly. The two struggled for several prolonged moments, until Harry wriggled free of Ron's grip and pinned the boy beneath him; one hands securely rooted at Ron's shoulder, the other greedily running down his exposed rear. Harry leaned over Ron, his lean chest pressed to Ron's naked back and his hardness pressing between the cheeks of his arse. The boy licked up the ginger's shoulder blade and then blew on the damp skin, causing the Ron to shiver underneath him. After several moments of stillness Ron twisted to see what Harry was doing behind him, the dark haired boy's eyes were shut and his fingers were glistening slickly as he wet them in his mouth. Ron buried his face in the sheets, his breath caught in his throat, spasms of gripping pleasure zipping through his nerves as Harry inserted a finger, then one more and another. Soon, Harry replaced his fingers with his aching cock, his eyelids fluttering shut behind his wire frames. Ron's breath came in growling rasps, the side of his face smushed into the bed sheets; eyes loosely shut as he secretly relished the feelings that always accompanied defeat. Harry smiled to himself as he grabbed the ginger's hips and began pulsing forward harder, _Ron always let him win_. Ron's back arched into the contact, his right hand groping at a fistful of sheets, its mate pumping at his own erection.

"Fuck," Was all the boy could manage to grunt as Harry thrusted faster into him, his pale cheeks flushing as he neared orgasm. The smaller boy doubled over, linking his arms around Ron's chest, his panting breaths stirring the hair at the nape of Ron's freckled neck. Within seconds Harry's breath hitched above and his movements slowed, Ron's body shuddering beneath as his warm cum spilled over his hand. Harry rocked his hips forward once more, savoring the tingling feeling that was cresting over him, bringing color to his cheeks. With a sigh of release, Harry rolled off of Ron and ran his hands gruffly through his hair as the ginger boy stretched out beside him. Ron twisted to his bedside table and fished about in the drawer for a towel to clean up with but settled with a dirty t-shirt. Before he lay back down he caught a glimpse of his alarm clock, both hands pointed towards the three. He then returned to Harry with a sleepy grin,

"Happy Christmas, love," Ron breathed against Harry's chest, placing a delicate kiss at the still heaving flesh and then skirting up to his mouth. Harry smiled and spoke through their kiss,

"Happy Christmas."


End file.
